


The Red Devil

by SuperSmiley23



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Karma's in loooovveeeee, M/M, Nagisa's oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yandere!Karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmiley23/pseuds/SuperSmiley23
Summary: Karma Akabane. A love-stricken devil who will do anything to protect his oblivious little angel. He will stop at nothing to protect the object of his affections, no matter what.Nagisa Shiota. An oblivious E-class student who thinks lowly of himself, but is blissfully unaware of what goes on when he's not looking.((Ignore the crappy summary, hopefully the stories much better))





	1. Introduction

Nagisa Shiota. A small, weak, girly-looking boy. Put in E-class because his grades slipped too low. Radiates nothing but purity and innocence. An oblivious little soul to the world around him, yet notes all that surrounds him.

Karma Akabane. Strong, fearsome, dangerous. Put in E-class for being an A grade delinquent. Nothing but trouble and spreads evil wherever he goes. Mess with him or the object of his affections and prepare to meet a sticky end. 

 

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

I’m Nagisa Shiota. I’m not anyone special, I’m what’s known as a reject. An outcast. Or as the people at school like to call me, a Class-E student. Class-E is the class of dead ends, lost hope and failure. It should go without saying that I don’t have any hope for the future. I  _ didn’t  _ have any hope for the future. Class-E, the assassination classroom. A class of trainee assassins aspiring to kill our teacher. Easier said than done when your teachers a powerful space-octopus who can achieve mach-20 speed easily. But he’s the best teacher I’ve ever had. In the short time I’ve known him, I feel I’ve learnt more than I ever have in my entire life. He taught us not to give up, to keep on trying, and I’m not about to let him down. 

 

**_Karma’s POV_ **

I’m Karma Akabane. I’m not anyone special, I’m what’s known as pest. A delinquent. Or as the people at school like to call me, a Class-E student. It wasn’t always like this, I used to be at the top, with straight A’s and a reasonably good reputation. Then I was betrayed and thrown in E-class for standing up for my angel. Nagisa Shiota. He’s an oblivious cutie who I vowed to protect. He brought colour to my life, and I will stop at nothing to be the one who brings colour to his. Now we’re in the same class, desperately trying to assassinate Koro-Sensei to save the world from certain destruction. Of course, some idiots, like Tereseka, are only in on this whole thing for the money. 10 billion yen. But me, I’m only in on this to make sure my angel gets to live. I will do whatever it takes to protect him. No matter what..

* * *

**_AN >>_ **

_This is one of my first ever fanfictions so constructive criticism is always welcome :) Thanks for reading_

 


	2. Chapter 2-The Red Devil

Nagisa Shiota. Oblivious to the real reason behind it all. Unaware of the all the trouble that always lurks behind him, hiding under the cover of the shadows.

Karma Akabane. A psychopath with a facade. A very good facade that allows his threat to remain undetected as he hides under the cover of the shadows.

 

**_Karma’s POV_ **

Just how many bastards want my angel!? How many more morons will I have to take care of just to keep my little Nagi safe? Not that it really matters I suppose. I don’t really care what I have to do if it keeps him safe. Happy. I’ll do anything to see that smile that radiates pure innocence, to the point where it’s utterly adorable! I just hope I can rid the world of all the dumb animals trying to take him from me.. Because trust me, there are severe consequences for those who try..

 

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

Another one dead!? What exactly is this murderer trying to achieve? They call him ‘The Red Devil’. They say his eyes hold nothing but a fiery intent to kill anyone who stands between him and what he wants. He’s evil, but clever. He knows when to pick a fight and how to hide the evidence. Although, some argue he’s doing some good. He only picks on the gangs of delinquents who have it in their heads that they need to rob a store or kidnap some poor soul. So it would appear he holds some kind of resentment against those people. Those gangs. The groups of idiots that the police would never deal with. I don’t know what to think anymore. What if he turns on the public? What then? People are already starting to fear for their lives, and let’s just say I’m one of those people…

 

**_Karma’s POV_ **

Oh Nagi.. if only you realised I was doing this for you. With each slash of my knife, I’m preventing another potential tear.. With every punch I aim at my victim, I’m showing my dedication to protecting you. Don’t worry Nagisa, soon you’ll be mine, and we’ll be together forever….

* * *

_**AN >>** _

_**Another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is always welcome!** _

 


	3. Chapter 3- The New Kid

Nagisa Shiota. Clueless of what goes on in the darkness of the shadows. Unaware of the scary, devil-like predator that always hides behind him.

Karma Akabane. Always looking for new ways to win over his angel. Has found an opening, an opportunity that’s simply too good to pass up. Always ready to claim what’s his without hesitation.

 

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

There’s supposed to be a new kid joining our class today. Apparently he’s returning from a suspension that started at the beginning of semester. I hope they’ll be willing to help us assassinate Koro-sensei. It’s not like they’ll have much choice anyway, after learning about what he plans to do in a year’s time, they’d probably be just as desperate as us. And given the reward money that’s on offer.. Saving Earth seems like the best option. 

 

**_Karma’s POV_ **

Time to go surprise my angel. I bet he doesn’t expect the new kid to be his soulmate. Look out Koro-sensei, I’m not going to rest until you are in a permanent sleep, and I can live knowing that there’s one less threat on Nagisa’s life. As if I’d actually let you destroy the Earth if it means Nagisa goes with it. 

 

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

We were out training with Koro-sensei when the new kid finally arrived. My eyes widened when I realised who it was.  _ Karma.  _ If anyone could pull off the assassination of our teacher, it’s definitely Karma. He’s strong, clever, creative, and deadly if you get in the way of what he wants. He simply stared at me for a moment, as if trying to figure out if it was actually me, before simply saying “Hey Nagisa, long time no see~”. He walked over to Koro-sensei, holding out his hand in order for a hand- er- tentacle? Shake. But what happened next was incredible. Just like that, Koro-sensei was missing part of his tentacle, before Karma attempted to stab him with an anti-sensei knife. Of course Koro-sensei dodged, clearly fearful of Karma, which doesn’t come as much of a surprise. Karma’s the first to strike him, anyone would be fearful. Even an extremely powerful space octopus. But still, even with Karma on our side, will we be able to pull this assassination off? I guess we’ll just have to wait and see...

**_AN >>_ **

**_Here's another chapter! (Finally) A new chapter will be up soon!_ **

**_I've had someone ask me about this, so incase anyone was wondering, requests or ideas for for future chapters are open. Of course, if for some reason I am unable to incorporate an idea into this story, I will start a oneshot collection featuring these ideas. Also, if anyone has an ideas for a new fanfiction, they are more than welcome to submit these ideas and I'll write the story soon afterwards._ **

**_Thanks for reading! :D_ **


	4. Chapter 4- All alone

Nagisa Shiota. Doesn’t understand why things had to turn out the way they did. Has now hit rock-bottom and doesn’t know what he did to deserve it.

Karma Akabane. Knows everything his angel is curious to find out, and yet, still continues to climb up, awaiting the outcome that he will achieve…

 

**_Karma’s POV_ **

This had to happen again didn’t it? Why is Nagisa so damn nice to everyone? He never has time for me anymore, because he’s always too busy helping Nakamura with something, or Kaede Kayabitch requires his attention for some reason or another. And then there’s Sugino and Isogi, always getting friendly with my blue haired angel. There’s never a chance for me to slip in and have some time with him myself! I guess I’ll just have to do something about it…

 

**_Nagisa’s POV_ **

Another day at school, another chance to try and assassinate our teacher. Although I don’t know how much I’ll be able to focus on assassinating Koro-Sensei. Karma’s been acting weird lately, he seems a lot more pissed than usual. I’ll have to make sure he’s okay, I hope nothing too bad has happened to him recently.. 

The view of the E-class building breaks me out of my thoughts as I arrive at the top of the hill. Seriously, why can’t we just have a normal classroom in the main facility!? I think, walking into class. I immediately notice a difference in the atmosphere. It seems a lot more tense than usual.. I take my usual seat, lean over to Kayano and ask her what happened. Which was when she suddenly jumped, leaned away from me and continued to ignore me. I tried to get her attention multiple times afterwards, but to no avail, as she walked over to Nakamura and proceeded to make conversation with her. I wonder why she ignored me.. That really isn’t like her, at all. I decided to ask Sugino and Isogi. I was not prepared for what happened next. The pair both saw me approach them, and almost instantly stood up, and walked away. Before they left however, I saw something in their eyes. It was sorrow. They felt sorrow because of the fact that I’m being excluded, and yet are willing to do nothing about it. I was about to go back to my seat, when I saw Karma. He wouldn’t ignore me, would he?

 

**_Karma’s POV_ **

Finally, every ones leaving my beloved angel alone. Now I get him all to myself. You might be wondering, “ _ Why are people ignoring Nagisa?”  _ Well, it’s not everyday you get a text from the Red Devil himself telling you to stay away from a certain bluenette, I thought internally smirking. I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw my angel approaching me, looking completely heartbroken. That look just breaks my heart, but knowing I’m the only one who can and will help him makes me feel much better.

“K-karma?” He said in a shaky voice, probably fearful that I was gonna ignore him too. “Nagisa? Hey what’s wrong?” I replied, my voice full of concern. I did not predict what would happen next, as Nagisa collapsed into my chest and started sobbing. “Thank god you’re not ignoring me too! Everyone’s pretending I don’t exist and I don’t know how to fix it! I don’t know if I did anything wrong, or if people just didn’t like me from the beginning. Please don’t leave me too Karma, you’re all I have left!” He sobbed, as I held him tightly in a protective manner. “I’ll never leave Nagi. Not even if you wanted me to go. I’ll be by your side forever.” 

_**AN >>** _

_**Yay another chapter! This is probably the most cringy chapter yet.. Oh well. Thanks for reading! :D** _


	5. Chapter 5- Why me?

Nagisa Shiota, feeling more alone than he ever has in his entire life and just wants things to go back to how they were.

Karma Akabane, all Nagisa has left. Plans on staying by his angels side for as long as he possibly can, and even longer.

(( **AN Legit running out of these XD))**

_**Nagisa's POV** _

After sobbing into Karma's chest for a solid half hour, we went outside and sat in a peaceful silence for a little while. We were meant to be in class, but I wasn't ready to face  _them_  again just yet. But before we knew it, the school day was over and Karma was walking me home, making small talk every now and again. Karma's been there for me ever since we became friends and I feel like I don't do enough to repay the favour. Maybe I could get him some really awesome gift or something? Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!

_**Karma's POV** _

I was walking my angel home since he's had such a rough day with losing his friends and all. It's not like I don't feel guilty, I know I was the cause of this pain but I'm convincing myself that I don't care. This has just gotten me one step closer to claiming the bluenette for myself.

After a short while we reached Nagisa's house and parted ways. While I was walking home I had the opportunity to plan my next move to making Nagisa mine. Now that I have ensured that no one will get in my way, it's just a matter of making him fall for me before I confess and he becomes my boyfriend forever. Perfect love story! And I promise, it will turn out perfect…

_**Nagisa's POV** _

I walked through my front door, to see my mother, staring out the window. She must've heard the front door open because she turned to me and smiled.  _Oh no_  I thought. I knew what that particular smile meant. It means she believes I'm finally accepting her wishes and acting as her perfect daughter. Great, just what I needed. "Hey mom." I said simply, attempting to walk past her to avoid a conversation I didn't want to be a part of. "Nagisa, was that your boyfriend?" She asked sweetly. The question itself was enough to make me go red, but the whole concept of Karma being my boyfriend? There's no way in Hell he would like me. I mean come on, what would he see in me anyway? "No he's not Mom, he's my best friend." I simply replied, treading carefully so I don't anger her. As it seems, luck is not on my side today. "What do you mean no? Why does my  _daughter_  not have a boyfriend? I raised you well enough. It's about time you got a boyfriend don't you think!?" She raised her voice at the last part, making me flinch. "Sorry mom, but with school and trying to keep my grades up, I don't feel I have the time to worry about a relationship right now." Hopefully this reply satisfies her and she'll leave me alone.. "Nagisa. I don't care if your grades fall. My daughter should have a boyfriend, otherwise I spent all that time raising you into this beautiful young lady for nothing." Well so much for that. She was angry, I knew that. I need to get out of here now, but not replying could be fatal. Of course, at the time I didn't realise that. I snapped at her, the weight of my day suddenly reappearing on my shoulders. "Mom, for the last time I am a boy! I'm not your perfect little girl, and I never will be! I am your son, so will you please just let me live my life the way I want!" Whoops. I screwed up. Long story short, she was way beyond pissed and I ran out the front door and to the park. This day couldn't get worse...

_**AN** _

_**Hey guys! Here's another update. This chapter (Not including the AN) is actually 666 words I'm dying. Anyway, thanks for reading :D** _


	6. Chapter 6- Big Mistake

( **AN >> I have actually run out of the intro thingy’s rip)**

 

**_Kayano’s POV_ **

I feel bad for poor Nagisa… The entire class is shutting him out now, well except for Karma. Although, after that text message from the Red Devil, I’d rather avoid Nagisa if it means I get to keep my life and live to assassinate Koro-sensei. I’m pretty sure that’s how the rest of the class feels too. I wonder what this Red Devil guy wants with Nagisa though.. I heard he only ever brought harm to delinquents and criminals, never innocent school students. Now that I think about it, maybe he’s using Nagisa to get to Karma.. Karma’s a delinquent, I guess I’ll have to ask him if he got the text later..

 

**_No One's POV_ **

The next day, there were no attempts on Koro-sensei’s life, no knives were drawn and no bullets were fired. Instead, all but one person sat in complete silence, trying to find an answer to the same question, “why?” All but one person were trying to decipher the purpose behind excluding Nagisa, why they would need to completely ignore the bluenette. One person sat at the back of the class, pining from a distance, trying to figure out his next move. How does he make Nagisa his? How will he convince his little angel to be his? He’d figure it out, now Nagisa was all his, and he was almost certain no one would be dumb enough to get in the way.

 

The silence was eventually broken by Isogai. Karma sat there in spite of the other, knowing that the elder is soon to regret his decision. He should’ve known that Isogai would speak up, and should’ve done something to prevent it.

 

“Okay guys, most of us got the same message last night. ‘Stay away from Nagisa or suffer the consequences~The Red Devil’ but think about it, we’re talking about a guy who has only ever attacked delinquents and Nagisa is far from that. I’m pretty sure it’s safe to say that this whole thing is just some dumb prank trying to tear the E-class apart. We’re stronger than that. Nagisa, I’m sorry we all ignored you, and believe me, while I’m class president I won’t let that happen again.”

 

Nagisa was beyond confused. He had no idea about this text message.  _ Karma must’ve known it was a prank all along _ he thought. “Thanks Isogai, I really appreciate it.” The class was filled with apologies and before long, the sorry murmurs became cheerful conversation between friends. 

 

Meanwhile, Karma remained silent at the back of the class, unnoticed by his cheerful classmates, planning his next move. If they now refused to believe in the threat that was slowly closing in on them, he’d make them believe.  _ Look out Isogai..  _ He thought.  _ You’d better start praying for God to have mercy.. Because I certainly won’t.. _

 

**_AN >>_ **

**Sorry that I’ve been gone for so long, welcome to the life of having to go to school. Anyway, here’s the next chapter. Hopefully it won’t take as long for me to publish the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
